1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water filling device, and particularly the present invention relates to a smart tree stand with water alarm and water filling device which comprises a vessel, tube, float device, control device and warning device; whereby while the water being filled into the vessel, the control circuit can detect the position of the float and determine the water level inside the float device, and alarm to the user by way of using the warning device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, the Christmas tree used interior often comprises a tree stand for accommodating the trunk of the Christmas tree and the required water. However, the prior art tree stand while using, the user needs to crawl on the floor to check the water level of the tree stand, and the prior art tree stand does not have the warning device to notice the user to stop filling the water when the water approaches to the higher water level such that the water will ruin the carpets or floor frequently.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved strategy and technique for overcoming these deficiencies and the present invention overcomes these deficiencies in a new and novel fashion.